stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Counter Worlds
Star Trek: Counter Worlds goal is to create new Star Trek TOS episodes by deconstructing the original episodes(as well as other TOS fan films to a lesser degree) and rearranging them in such a way as to create entirely new storylines. In effect the goal is to create new episodes that, if one didn't know all the originals by heart, one might not realize that they were watching a fan film. In order to account for unavoidable similarities with TOS episodes, these new episodes take place in a universe parallel to that which we have previously seen. This project is was not being worked on as of 2013. Central characters *Captain James T. Kirk *Commander Spock *Doctor Leonard McCoy *Lt. Commander "Scotty" Scott *Lt. Sulu *Lt. Uhura *Ensign Chekov *Nurse Chapel Episodes The Klingon Invasion The teaser, Act I, and a preview of Act II are currently available on youtube; Act II has been announced for Summer of 2008. Teaser opens with the responding to a distress call. They arrive to discover a Klingon Battle cruiser firing upon a small freighter. Commodore Matthew Decker tries to warn off the attacking ship but is unable to prevent it from destroying the freighter. When the Klingon ship retreats Decker goes in pursuit. The Constellation is unable to reach Starfleet Command due to the Klingons jamming hailing frequencies. Eventually they are able to pick up the . Decker informs Captain James T. Kirk of his pursuit of the Klingon ship. Kirk tries to warn Decker that it may be a trap but Decker does not listen. When Decker catches up to the Klingon Ship there are two more battle cruisers waiting in ambush. The teaser ends with the Constellation under heavy fire and being surrounded by three Klingon Battle cruisers. Act I opens with the USS Enterprise arriving at the Constellation's last known position. They find the wrecked hull of the Constellation drifting in space. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Chekov beam over to find the entire crew dead. They discover Commodore Decker dead with the hands of a dead security officer around his neck. A medical scan reveals that the security officer is a Klingon. McCoy and Chekov are sent below to search for any possible survivors. Meanwhile Kirk and Spock listen to Commodore Deckers last log entries. McCoy discovers that Klingons had boarded the ship and several crewmembers strapped to biobeds had been tortured to death. Chekov finds a similarly grim scene in Engineering. Kirks order both men back to the bridge and sets the ships self destruct count down. Due to a transporter malfunction only 3 of the 4 landing party members can be beamed back at once so Kirk elects to stay behind. Before he can be beamed over the transporter goes out again, trapping him on a ship that is about to be blown to bits. External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMgzsAt1DY0 Star Trek: The Klingon Invasion Trailer] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEbeRlECylw Star Trek: The Klingon Invasion Teaser/Titles] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1SbYnnHKwA Star Trek: The Klingon Invasion Act 1] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8uIET38_Ek Star Trek: The Klingon Invasion Act II Preview] *[http://startrekreviewed.blogspot.com/2009/06/211.html Incomplete Abandon Fan Films with Significant Production at Star Trek Reviewed] Counter Worlds